


Atemu Yami’s twin sister Amunet Crystal?

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Original Character, Story/One-Shot [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, OC, Story, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: What do you think will happen if the Atemu had a twin older sister? What if she died at the age of 10? Well, we're about to find out. Do we meet Atemu’s twin sister?  (Amunet?) One-shot Chapter 2 Hello the afterlife: What if Amunet Crystal comes out of the door when it opens? We are about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: I keep this short simple. This is my second story for the FanFiction story is any spelling mistakes or incorrect wording. Not everybody is perfect now. That’s over Amunet Crystal do this disclaimer, please.  
> Amunet Crystal: Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anybody I use from the show. Except for my OC.

(3POV)

"Prince Atemu" "Princess Amunet" the servants keep screaming over and over. Why you may ask you looking for the Prince and Princess of Egypt Twins to be exact.

"Did you find them?" Priest Akhenaden hold of the Millennium Eye asked the servants 

"We couldn't find Priest Akhenaden." Said the servant well Mahado walks up behind.

"Has anybody seen Mana?" Even though he's only 11 he is smarter than most of the priest.

"You mean she is missing too?" says Priest Akhenaden

"What do you mean she's missing too?"

"The Prince and Princess are missing again had he seen them?"

"I haven't seen them since lunch though they were acting suspiciously."

"This palace is going to fall ap-"Priest Akhenaden gets cut off when they hear a loud scream. Both look at each other and shake their heads before running over where they heard the scream.

0o0o0

In the garden of the palace (3 POV)

The guards were standing around what looks to be the Prince and Princess covered in blood laughing on the ground. Priest Akhenaden and Mahado push everybody out that the way to see what's going on.

"What's going on here?!" Priest Akhenaden and Mahado say at the same time.

The two prince and princess are still laughing on the ground trying to calm down. Well, a shadow tries to sneaks around the palace guards. "Mana come over here!" Mahado said as he looks at the two children rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Yes, master." What looks to be a nine-year-old girl named Mana.

"Mahado no need to be so rude she had nothing to do with it this time around." The Princess tried to say in between giggles.

"Would someone like to explain why you two were covered in blood?" A very un-patient Priest Akhenaden said to his niece and nephew.

"We thought it would be fun to look like we were killed in the garden." Both the twins say that simultaneously while also getting up.

"Mana got us fake blood."

"Then we had her scream to alert the guards."

As the twins are saying this the Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen coming up behind his brother. "I thought you two knew better than to pull a prank when everybody is busy getting ready for the party tonight I'm very disappointed in both of you."

"Sorry father," said the Prince while looking at his feet, his sister, however. "We just wanted something to do you should have seen the faces of the guards when they thought we were dead." While looking like a devil in disguise as an angel.

Their father sighs and says, "Go to your room and get dressed for the party we will talk about this later."

"Yes, father." the twins said and walk away.

"Mahado would you go with them to make sure they don't take any detours. As for everybody else you can go back to what you're doing before."

Everybody went back to what they are doing before. Getting ready for a party. What are you ask it as a party it is the party to announce Prince Atemu becoming the Crown Prince the next ruler to Egypt.

'I'm starting to think Egypt is going to be doomed.' Was the thought running through Priest Akhenaden.

0o0o0

The party (Amunet POV)

The prank me and my brother pulled was the best yet. Right now I'm in the middle of the party for my brother. I'm happy for him becoming the Crown Prince I know he'll do great though he needs more confidence in himself.

While looking around the room I see my brother Atemu surrounded by a bunch of girls. I cannot decide if I want to laugh or rip apart those girls and send them to the shadow realm. (Okay maybe that is to mean.)

I walk to my brother determined to save him (and maybe make fun of he for it). Besides, I was going to get him anyway.

"Atemu father wants us to go to him now he is going to make the announcement," I said while pulling him away from the roaches (girls) looking disappointed.

"Thank you for the save Amunet."

"If you watch your surroundings better than you would have gotten caught by 10-year-old girls."

"Okay, now you're just being mean," He says of his cutest pout ever. Sometimes I wonder if he is ever going to stop looking cute though he'll hit me if I say that. I giggle as response and head towards our father.

"Crystal wait up for me." That's his little nickname for me he called me that because while his eyes are crimson mine are light blue in the sunshine they are like diamonds. though it sometimes annoys me. "Too slow Yami race you there." That is my nickname for him the reason I called back is that he loves the night the moon to be Pacific.

After our race (I won of course) our father got everyone quite to make his announcement that Prince Atemu going to be the Crown Prince. I didn't listen that much into what he was saying

I had this bad feeling that something not good is going to happen today (pretty smart for a 10-year-old don't you think) anyways I looked at each visitor trying to figure out who was giving me this feeling.

Then I come across one person that looked like he does not belong here. It was not the clothes or the hair or even the jewelry he was wearing it was an aura around him it was strange.

Knife, blood, screams.

The next thing I know I was in front of my brother with a knife in my chest.

Knife, blood, screams.

That is all that around me. I was mad beyond mad I was furious and they think you can pull off something like this and even dare to try to kill my brother (he always had a problem looking at his surroundings) I want to hunt down that guy and cut off his head for trying to kill my brother (I know I said it twice that is how mad I am).

My brother is yelling at me saying help is on the way, my father yelling at the guards to catch the man.

I look into his crimson eyes (they're beautiful by the way) I speak and though it didn't feel like I was actually speaking I felt like I was far away not in my body, but I remembered what I said "I'll always love you" that was the last thing that came out of my mouth and the last thing I saw was his crimson eyes before everything went black.


	2. Hello the afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTG: Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. I wrote it first and then figure out it was too short. So it took a while to fix it and maybe longer as I wanted it.  
> I like to think you Juliet28 for giving me the base idea for this story.  
> Hope you all have fun Atemu will you do the disclaimer.  
> Atemu: Queen of The Garden I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

(Atem POV)

Shock is the word I really used to describe this very moment. Yugi won the duel ceremony I said my name to the door and it opened. Then next thing I know I was on the ground with my twin sister on top of me.

“Are you just going to look at me or hug me?” Is what she said. I didn't realize how much I missed her. I can sense the shocked faces behind me.

My twin sister almost looks exactly like me a sample of a few different tweaks. Her hair goes down just below the shoulders. She still has the three colours with red on the tips but no spikes. Her face looks almost exactly like mine except for the colour of her eyes (which are blue) and those red lips.

Instead, of the normally Egypt clothing, she is wearing a black skirt, black boots that go to just below the knee. Black jacket with a red a short sleeved top under it.

“Crystal you're not supposed to go through the door to the living,” I said her nickname so she knew I wasn’t that mad. As she held me up because she tackles me to the ground. “How did you get here anyway and how did you change your clothes?”

“I track God's because I want to be the first to see you and for the clothes, I have no idea.” I could sense as she is saying this the shocked faces just grew. I know what they're thinking she looks like me, but she does not act like me.

“It's good to see again. Though I wish you stop tricking people. Especially God's.” I tried my best to scold her.

“You're no fun,” she said while crossing her arms trying to look at intimidating. I was signing when Yugi came up beside me.

“Who is this crazy girl?” Joey practically yelled being the first to come out of the shock.

“I'm his twin sister,” She said it like it was a ridiculous thing he could've said.

“Twin sister!” The whole room practically came out of the shock. They look at me to confirm. I confirm it by nodding.

“How can you still be alive with this nimrod?” My sister practically pointed to Joey. (I take back what I said about missing her.)

I can feel everybody's questions rise about my ‘twin sister’. I can see Joey going to speak by Ishizu start speaking before he had. “I hate to break this up the pharaoh. But you gotta go now.” Ishizu spoke bringing the reality.

“We don't have to leave now.” Everybody was confused by this and thought it didn't shock me she always has something up her sleeve.

“What did you do this time?”  She turns to me giving me her this-is-not-my-fault-look. “I made the door be opened for at least 24 hours or until both of us go in the door.”

“So what you're basically saying is they can wait 24 hours before you have to go.” Yugi question trying to understand and sound a little of the hopeful.

My sister smiled at what he said (she can be a little bit overprotective though it's me who protects her most of the time or tries to.)

“Yeah, that's right. I'm afraid the God will figure out what I did sooner or later.” She gives him one of the devil smiles.

Yugi decided to ask her questions he's been wondering about. (She keeps telling embarrassing stories by this point my face feels red as a tomato)

Once I was out of my daydream. I realize she's at the telling part were we fool guards. (Again I feel like a tomato when she talked about the girls surrounding me) “If he looked at his surroundings that would not have happened.” It's what my devil sister says.

We're all in a circle just before the door. Everyone's asking a question and she answers them. I can tell that she ‘approves’ of the friends I made (she is super overprotective).

I'm happy to have her I have missed her dearly.

Even though she attitude something annoys me.

She is the one person who always gets me.  

I say Goodbye to living.

And hello to the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTG: R U2 happy now.  
> Atemu & Amunet: We are now.  
> QOTG: Devils. Do you think this story is too short I tried me in longer? The way I like it but I couldn't find a decent ending. So I end up writing a poem(not on purpose) if you have more suggestions for more chapters will be glad to hear.  
> Hope to see you guys again please leave a comment.  
> More comments equal more chapters! *laughs evilly*.


	3. Another chapter?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTG: I’m back from the dead. *cricket...cricket*  
> O-O  
> Okay seriously, I was having writer's block.  
> I felt like we didn’t get to know her well enough yet. So this will be all in Amunet POV.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

(Amunet POV)

Laughter, that has what filled the room. At first, I didn’t know what to think about my brother’s friends. They’re nice and seemed to want to protect each other.

Though I feel like Yugi a panda in disguise. He’s just so cute. I can see he grown since he met my brother. (Embarrassing stories is what I loved to want to tell them~)

I think I’m getting ahead of myself. Right now we're outside the door to the afterlife. My brother scolded me for coming from the afterlife in the first place. I think he going to be really mad when he figures out I have done this before.

“If Amunet your name, why did Atemu call you Crystal?” I was broken out of my thoughts. The person asked I think her name is Téa. She is sweet.

“Atem call me because of the way my eyes shine in the sun,” I tell the group while certainly looking at my brother. I can feel a smirk coming across my face.

‘Atem~” I sing-along his name. He looks like he's trying to figure out what I’m planning.

I jumped on him making myself comfortable, by using him as a pillow.

“Crystal!!” he yells at me “What do you think you’re doing now.”

I give him my best be-running-over-a-puppy-look “The floor is uncomfortable Soo~ I thought it would be better if I use you as a pillow.” I can hear the laughter behind me.

He rolls his eyes at my child’s actions. I see a little smirk, coming across his face. I grew nervous at this.

“Brother.”

I say this, he picks me up and tossed me on top of his laughing friends. I do a cute pout. That throws everybody into another laughing fit again.

//We spend the next few hours just talking. About what you ask everything, I want to know they are favourite music, food, subject, modern-day video games and don’t get me started on Duel Monsters that lasted hours. I wish I friends back in Egypt like this we are weak and say what’s on our mind without being destructive our titles. I know my brother always hate always called them by his title than his name. I always worry about him sometimes as pride gets the better of him. but now I know he has all these friends to support even if he’s not there.

So go near him and all I can say is the shadow realm is going to be full tonight.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTG: So what do you think I really want to know  
> Favourite, Review.  
> This is the last chapter I'm going to make here, so if I come up with any more stories, it will be in One-shot.  
> Hope to see around.

**Author's Note:**

> Atemu & Amunet: you can't end them!!!! *Staring at me like it is going to make me drop-dead.*  
> QOY: ... I think it is a good place to stop. It makes people want more. Not that I'm going to give. Maybe, probably, not really.  
> QOY: *take the two twins out of the room* So how do you like it. I want to know! Favour me or leave a comment I want to know what I did wrong and what I do right. I will see you next time.  
> I decided to add another chapter to it I like to thank Juliet28 for giving me the idea! I'll see it when it's finished.


End file.
